my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Caring For Teeth Movie Transcript
Movie title reads, "Caring for Teeth, with Annie and Moby." A young girl, Annie, and her robot friend, Moby, are in a classroom. Moby is seated at a table. There is a sandwich on a plate in front of him. He picks up the sandwich and opens his mouth wide to take a bite. Annie picks up a camera. ANNIE: Say “cheese,” Moby! Moby takes a piece of cheese out of the sandwich. He holds it up. MOBY: Beep! ANNIE: Uh, not exactly. When you say “cheese,” you smile and show off your teeth! What are teeth? Annie's notebook reads: What are teeth? ANNIE: Your teeth are inside your mouth. An animation shows a boy’s teeth as he talks on the phone. ANNIE: The teeth are held in the jawbone, and your gums cover both the bone and the teeth. Images of teeth, a jawbone, and gums appear as Annie describes them. ANNIE: The root is the part covered by the gums. The crown is the part of the tooth you can see. Images of roots, gums, and crowns appear as Annie describes them. ANNIE: The crowns are covered in enamel. An image shows a cross-section of a tooth with its outer enamel layer. ANNIE: Enamel is the hardest material in the whole body. An animation shows a young girl biting into an apple and chewing. ANNIE: Teeth help you cut, grasp, tear, and chew your food into small pieces that you can swallow. An animation shows three kids at a picnic. A boy bites an ear of corn, a girl eats a chicken leg, and another girl eats a sandwich. MOBY: Beep! Moby chews a sandwich. ANNIE: Why should you care for your teeth? Annie's notebook reads: Why should you care for your teeth? ANNIE: When you eat, tiny bits of food get stuck on your teeth. An animation shows a man putting a piece of broccoli into his mouth. He chews it and smiles. There are bits of broccoli on his teeth. ANNIE: Plaque is a soft, sticky layer of germs that can form on teeth. Text reads, plaque: a soft, sticky layer of germs that can form on teeth. ANNIE: Over time, plaque can create cavities and cause your gums to bleed. A cavity is a small hole in the enamel that can weaken your tooth. An image shows teeth with plaque and cavities. ANNIE: Cavities can hurt and cause problems. An image shows a young boy with a cavity. He holds his jaw and frowns. MOBY: Beep. Moby holds a hand over his mouth. ANNIE: But, brushing your teeth helps remove plaque and protects your teeth. You should brush your teeth at least twice a day, in the morning and before you go to bed. An animation shows a young girl brushing her teeth in the morning and then in the evening. ANNIE: If you can, you should brush your teeth after eating meals or sweet snacks. Images shows a meal and a cupcake. ANNIE: Hmm...How should you brush your teeth? Annie's notebook reads: How should you brush your teeth? ANNIE: You should use a toothbrush that has soft bristles. Annie holds a toothbrush. She points at its bristles. ANNIE: First, put a small amount of toothpaste on your toothbrush. You just need a little bit, about the size of a pea. Annie puts toothpaste on her toothbrush. ANNIE: Then, place the bristles at an angle against your teeth. Gently brush back and forth in short motions or use small circles. Annie brushes her teeth as she has described. ANNIE: If you push too hard, it could harm your teeth and gums. Brush the crowns of all your teeth. And brush both sides of the teeth. Remember to keep the bristles at an angle towards your gums. Also remember to brush both the bottom and top set of teeth. Oh, and don't forget to brush the teeth in the back. A toothbrush brushes someone's teeth as Annie describes the process. ANNIE: You should turn your toothbrush and clean the backs of your front teeth, too. Annie cleans her teeth as she has described. ANNIE: You should take about two to three minutes to brush your teeth. I set a timer to make sure I brush for the right amount of time. Annie sets a timer. She puts it next to the bathroom sink. Then she and Moby brush their teeth. The timer goes off. MOBY: Beep! Annie and Moby spit into the sink. ANNIE: It's important to floss, too. MOBY: Beep? ANNIE: How should you floss your teeth? Annie's notebook reads: How should you floss your teeth? ANNIE: Dental floss is a special thin string that you use to clean between your teeth. Annie pulls some dental floss from its roll. ANNIE: You should ask a grownup to help you floss. Annie's Grandpop comes into the bathroom. He stands behind Annie and Moby. He is smiling. ANNIE: Hold a piece of floss between your fingers. Wrap the ends around your middle fingers, and use your thumbs and index fingers to guide the floss between your teeth. Slowly move it back and forth as you slide it between your teeth. Curve the floss around your tooth and gently move it up and down between your teeth and gums. Annie flosses her teeth as she has described. ANNIE: Make sure to floss between all your teeth, even the ones in the back. Annie, Grandpop, and Moby are all standing at the bathroom mirror. Moby flosses. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: You should floss before you go to bed. Your gums might bleed a little or feel a little sore after you floss for the first few times. Moby looks worried. MOBY: Beep! ANNIE: Don't worry. It gets easier as you floss more. What are other ways you can care for your teeth? Annie's notebook reads: What are other ways you can care for your teeth? ANNIE: It's important to go to the dentist twice a year. The dentist will check your teeth closely and look for cavities and other problems. Annie is sitting in a dentist's chair. ANNIE: You can care for your teeth by avoiding sugary drinks and foods. Images of candy, cake, ice cream, and sodas appear. ANNIE: Sugar helps plaque grow and can cause cavities to form faster. A large red "X" appears over the sugary foods. There is a loud buzz. ANNIE: You can also eat foods that help you grow strong teeth. MOBY: Beep! ANNIE: Some foods like milk, yogurt, cheese, nuts, and dark vegetables are high in calcium. Your body uses calcium to build strong bones and teeth. The foods appear as Annie names them. ANNIE: You use your teeth every day, so it's important to take care of them. Right, Moby? MOBY: Beep! Moby opens a lunch box. Annie lifts her camera again. ANNIE: Now, say cheese. Moby lifts his hands. Annie snaps a picture. The picture shows Moby with fangs. Michael Jackson's song, "Thriller," starts to play. Category:Transcripts